The 75th Hunger Games
by DefyTheRules
Summary: Johanna is Rocket, and she along with Sweet Pea will be going back into the arena for the 75th games. Could be a one shot, or multichapter. Sorry for crappy title. Sweet Pea/Babydoll, and if continued, Johanna/Katniss
1. Chapter 1

"What the hell Johanna! Why'd you do that? It was supposed to be me and Blight!" I yell

"C'mon Sweet Pea. You already volunteered for me once, and look; now we're both winners. But that's beside the point. I did it cuz I only have you and Babydoll, and you two are, ya know… And I don't have what you two do. I just wanted you two to be able to have your happy ending. I never would've guessed that you'd do...well, that." My younger sister, Johanna, replies from the other side of the train taking her, Babydoll, and me to the Capitol for the 75th Hunger Games in which only past victors will compete.

"I couldn't let you go in alone. Not again. I promised myself after you both were sent into the Games that I would never let the Capitol take you from me again. I didn't know that Snow would pull this on us." The last part is a murmur, and it doesn't matter if either of them heard it.

The huge TV in the main room flickers on, and our stylists and escort, whom hadn't wanted to be in the same room as us, or more likely me, came bustling in, their excited chatter accompanying them. Baby, Jo, and I watch in silence as our friends are called one by one to join us in the arena. The Capitol people all comment, and of course when Finnick is chosen, oh and ah over him.

"And some exciting, if not slightly disturbing in how it came about news from the District 7 reaping. As of this morning, District 7 has no living male victors, and instead will send the sisters 'Sweet Pea' and Johanna Mason as their representatives. Sweet Pea, the winner of the 70th Hunger Games, was, as you can hear, the name chosen, but after her sister Johanna, winner of the 71st Hunger Games volunteered, Sweet Pea never gave Blight Jones the chance to have his name drawn, as she shot him in the head with a Peacekeepers' gun, which if you watch closely, you can see her take. Never before has a district had two representatives of the same sex in the games. Just another exciting turn of events for the third quarter quell. And on to District 8…"

After the voiceover, no one speaks, not even when Katniss Everdeen, the Girl on Fire, and her Loverboy are reaped and volunteer, respectively.

With the reapings finally over, Babydoll gets up and after muttering a goodnight to everyone, makes her way to our room. She shoots a glance at me as she goes, and I take that ass my queue to follow suite, so I kiss Jo on the head, and go after her.

Our room is dark when I enter, and I can't see her, but I know she's here somewhere. My thoughts are interrupted when I small, warm body slams into mine. She kisses my lips roughly at first, but as it goes on, it gets softer, and softer, until she finally pulls away.

"Before you say anything, I don't hate you. I understand why you did it, and while I'm upset that now one, if not both of you will not be coming back, I can't be mad at you for wanting to keep her safe. Hell, I'd do the same if I still could for my sister."

"I'm glad that at least one of you doesn't hate me." I whisper

"We both know that Jo doesn't hate you. Not really. Sure, she's pissed at you for foiling her plan of letting us live out a fairytale life together." She laughs harshly, so unlike her normal laugh. "Like the Capitol will ever let that happen."

"She sees what she wants to see. She believes that they'll let us just because we're victors. She doesn't know about what I do. What Finnick, and so many others do as well. I don't want her to. I'm doing it so neither of you have to. And while I wish you didn't know, I could never live if you thought I was cheating on you by choice."

"Sweet Pea, I know you'd never cheat on me. What they force you to do, it doesn't count as cheating. Not to me anyway. And, you're doing it to keep those you love safe." She replies, kissing me again.

I back her up til she hits the foot of our bed, and she allows herself to fall back, bringing me with her. I prop myself up to prevent myself from landing on her, and just stare at her for a while.

"Whatcha thinking about?" She asks, a playful smirk on her face, illuminated by the moonlight

"I need you to keep Rocket alive." I answer

"I plan on keeping both of you alive for as long as possible."

"But when you have to choose, you have to choose her. You have to choose her and let me die. I can't watch her die infront of me. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she died instead of me. And it's not that I don't love you, cuz I do. You know that, but I just wouldn't be able to go on knowing that I lived instead of my younger sister."

"I'll keep you both alive for as long as possible, and when it's time to choose, I'll go with her, like you ask. But I don't want to talk about this anymore tonight. We can discuss it more tomorrow if you want, but this time is ours, and I don't want to waste anymore of it talking about your possible death." She says in a quiet voice

"And what exactly do you wanna do instead?" I ask, insinuations dripping from my tone

"I want you to hold me."

That's not exactly what I was hoping for, and by her giggle, I can tell she knows it. But with an exaggerated sigh, I wrap my arms around her and hold her, because I know it will most likely be one of the lasts times I'll ever get to.

**So let me know if I should continue, or just leave it like this. Thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

Morning comes much too fast for my liking, and Babydoll unwraps herself from my arms.

"C'mon Sweet Pea. We gotta go to breakfast, then talk strategies." She murmurs

I'm not even close to ready to face all the stares and the hatred from everyone. So instead, I roll to the side that she's not on and attempt to keep the light away with the five pillows we have in our bed.

"Hey, there's no time for that." She says as she throws each of the pillows off of me.

"I'll skip breakfast. It'll be less awkward for everyone if I do." I respond

"You'll have to face them eventually. And they probably have that bacon you love." She adds the last part as she gets off the bed and heads to the shower.

"I would ask you to join me, but since you're so tired…"

"That's nice of you to take me into consideration there Baby. I won't be joining you, cuz I showered last night remember? I had to get all the blood off." The last part is almost an afterthought.

She shrugs, and the door closes, leaving me to my thoughts.

I didn't have anything personally against Blight. He was an okay guy, and he understood what we had all gone through. Hell, he had been a mentor in each of our games, so he knew us well. But I knew as soon as Rocket volunteered in my stead that he was an obstacle in my way that I had to remove. I thought fast, and I the gun was the closest thing I had. It was sad that he had to die, but if given the choice, I would do it again, just so I can keep Jo alive, and hopefully get her home.

Baby steps out of the bathroom all fresh, and I finally decide to get up. Her eyes are glued to mine as I make my way closer to her, and I finally stop just inches from her.

"I'm glad that you're on my side. I don't think I could go out there and face all of them knowing that you feel the same way as they do."

"Jo will get over it. Hell she probably got over it last night, because she had time to cool off, and realize that you did it for her, and her alone. It'll all be fine." She answers, and starts searching our closet for things for both of us to wear.

"Yea, it's not like I'll ever see them again."

I regret the words almost as soon as they leave my mouth. Her whole body tenses up, and the sounds of the hangars moving stops. Her whole reaction screams for me to run, but somehow I can't make myself do it. It's almost like I want her to yell at me, take out all of the anger that she has yet to vocalize out on me now.

"It's not going to work. You can't make me hate you." She finally says. "I understand what you did, not only because you've done it before, but because I did it too. You aren't going to alienate us so that if you die, it won't affect me as much. It just won't work because I'm not going to let you do that." He voice cracks at the end of her speech, and I know that she's crying, and refusing to look at me.

"I'm sorry. But that might be best… If we were no longer us. Maybe when I'm gone Snow won't bother.."

She spins on her heel to face me, and with more force than I'm expecting, slams me against the wall, hurting me a little more than I care to admit.

"Don't you DARE feed me that bullshit! Don't you even try it." She seethes. "You and I both know that is the worst lie you could try on me."

One of her hands is above my head on the wall, prospering her up, and making it possible to maintain a minimal distance from me. The other is on my hip, apparently to keep me in place. She accentuates her sentences with increasing pressure on my hip, almost like she plans on making me become a part of the wall.

"You don't understand, do you? Nothing that Snow can do to me will be as bad as the possibility that I will lose both you and Jo. You're everything to me. Without you, I don't have a reason to go on. Sure, I'll take care of Jo and my Sis, but what happens whenever they don't need me anymore. Jo doesn't even need me now. And my sister? She won't need me much longer. She'll meet someone who'll take care of her, and have her happily ever after, just like she's meant to. Where will that leave me if you're gone?"

"You keep saying 'if' I'm gone. I will be. That's my point. I will be gone. I won't survive this round of the Hunger Games, and while I want to spend every moment that I have left with you, I almost feel selfish for putting you through this. We've both been through this already, and it's not right for you to have to watch me do this again."

What I just said must've struck a nerve, cuz I think now she is trying to put me through the wall, with the pressure on my hip, and the look on her face confirming my beliefs. She inhales sharply, but before she can say anything, there's a pounding at the door.

"Hey wake up Lovebirds! Breakfast is served!" Rocket's voice cuts through the tension in the room like a knife.

"We'll be there in a minute! Start without us!" Babydoll calls back

With that, she releases her hold on me, and is back over in the closet area. She searches around for a moment, then pulls out two hangars, handing one to me.

"This isn't over. We'll talk more later, if you can't get it through you're thick skull that I care about you too much to let what might be our last days together go to waste. If you won't take my words into account, I'll show you. I'll prove it to you. But we have work to do, so it'll have to wait, even if I think this should take priority. Put this on, and let's go eat."

I accept the hangar from her, and we dress in silence, so different from our usual banter and touching that accompanies getting ready on normal days. I'm done first, but I wait for her.

"Ladies first." I say as I hold the door for her

"Are you ready for this?" She asks as she slides out the door all traces of our little argument just minutes ago gone from her voice, replaced by concern.

"I guess we're gonna see, aren't we?"

**So this is chap 2. Hopefully more soon, with less emotional stuff and some action maybe? What do you readers think? Let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Breakfast is just as awkward as I was expecting it to be. All the Capitol people refuse to make eye contact with me, like that might set me off and they will be my next victims. Jo smiles at me when we enter though, so at least I know she's not as mad as last night. **

"We are gonna begin watching tapes after this." Babydoll informs us in her all business voice. Jo and I just nod, knowing there is no room for argument, and that it's something we have to do either way.

"Once we get to the Capitol, we will do the same training schedule times as usual, but we will focus on what we have to based on what we learn from the tapes." she adds, and Jo and I groan. That means early mornings and late nights. The Mason sisters are not morning people.

The rest of the meal goes by in silence, then the three of us head to the last compartment of the train, where all the videos the Capitol has of the previous victors were put for us last night.

"Might as well start with the top one." Jo says as she slides in a video titled "Mags, 8th Hunger Games".

We sit through half the videos, watching only the highlights from the victors, and yet it still takes a little over 12 hours. We take our meals in the compartment and leave only to use the restroom. I sit in the middle, with my arms around both of them, wishing they didn't have to see this but knowing that if I want Jo to survive and Baby to keep her alive they must.

"That's enough for tonight." I say as we watch the District 2 guy, Brutus, throw his spear into the eye of one of his competitors, then pull it out and slit the poor girls throat, making her slowly bleed to death. I shut off the video and turn to leave.

"Sweet Pea, can I talk to you?" Jo's voice catches me as I'm about to exit with Baby right behind me.

I nod and after a quick exchange with Baby, where she tells me to tell Jo about my plan to have her live, she leaves and closes the door behind her, leaving us alone.

"I just wanted you to know that I'm not mad at you. I understand that you did it to keep me safe, but I did it so you could live the life you deserve to. You've sacrificed so much for me, including you own life more than just when you went into the games for me, that I wanted to at least make sure you could have that." she explains

"I have something to tell you Jo, and you have to promise not to be upset."

She nods, and I take a deep breath. Even with her promise, I doubt this will go over well, and I don't really want her or Baby to be mad at me when I die. Even though it would be easier for me to go into the arena knowing they both hate me.

"I won't be leaving the arena." I tell her, then wait for the explosion.

Instead she laughs. "Don't talk like that. You're gonna live."

"No. I'm not. I told Babydoll to choose you when the time comes. I made her promise. I can't live knowing that I failed to keep you safe. And I know that she'll do what I asked."

"BABYDOLL! Get your ass back in here! I know you're out there!" she yells

Babydoll slips through the door, her head down, refusing to look at either one of us.

"Is it true? Did you guys talk about it without me?" Jo asks, anger evident in her tone.

"Yea we did Jo. I asked Babydoll to keep you safe and she agreed. Just like I said. She understands. She'd do the same for her sister."

Jo looks at Baby, then at me. "Yea, but wouldn't you try to keep her alive?"

"Jo, I'm not just going to let Sweet Pea die out there. It's when I have to choose which one of you to back. I couldn't just abandon her, or you for that matter. I can't believe you think I would do something like that to either of you."

Baby is finally looking at something other than the floor. Her eyes now seem to be burning holes into Jo. If looks could kill, Baby would be the ultimate victor in the Hunger Games.

"You know what, why don't we all just go to bed?" I say, hoping to stop the argument before they start going at each other.

They both turn towards me, and I think I'm about to get it from both sides. Instead, Babydoll stalks back out an leaves Jo and I alone again.

Last night was the first night since Baby became part of the games that we didn't sleep in the same bed. I had planned on following her back to our room, but I ended up staying up and watching more videos. Jo left immediately after Baby, so I was by myself.

I'm on one of the two videos I'm not sure I want to see; mine. Jo's will be right after mine. I don't know which one will be worse. I do know that I don't want either of them to watch my games. I did a lot of things I'm not proud of, but I had to.

My interview is the first thing on the tape. I see myself after 3 weeks of being in the arena. I don't look like me. It didn't matter that the stylists worked on me for three straight hours. Nothing that they couldve done at that time would have made me look the same.

They show some clips of me, and I comment on them. The last one is the worst. They show the little boy from my district. My partner for the year, CJ. It was his first year of being entered, but he was in as many times as he could, the son of a widowed mother with 5 mouths to feed.

I didn't want to know him. I didn't want to care about him. But he was so innocent and scrawny. He needed protection and I tried to give it to him. Yet on that day he wandered too far from me, and I finally got to see why; he had found a parachute that had been sent by another district, right before the tribute had been killed, and he wanted to give it to me as a surprise gift.

He was half way up the tree when the careers found him. He scrambles up the rest of the way and grabbed the parachute, before they started shooting at him. They didn't aim to kill, but to get him down so his death was slow and painful. They wanted him to scream for me.

He didn't scream. Not once. Not whenever the first arrow hit his hand, making him loose his grip on the tree. Not when he hit the ground and broke his other arm. Not when the boy from District 1 sliced along his leg. Not even when the District 4 girl started flaying him alive did he scream.

After probably 30 minutes, they left him to die. That's how I discovered him, unrecognizable except for his hair and District jacket with his number on it. He didn't say much to me, just handed me the parachute. His last word was "Surprise." He died with a smile on his lips. The pain from the torture had driven him insane in his last minutes of life.

I held him till he died. Then I went after the Careers with the two handed long sword I had managed to swipe from the cornucopia.

They all screamed. I made sure of that. They screamed, and begged, and one, the District 4 girl, cried out to God to save her. I saved her for last. I made sure she couldn't get away, then made her watch as I killed the others.

The screen switches to the reapings, and I hear the door open behind me. I stiffen, and attempt to wipe my eyes from all the tears I know have been dripping down my face. It's not soon enough though, and Baby comes around before I can get the last of them.

"You didn't come to bed last night."

"I'm sorry. I didn't wanna keep you awake. So I stayed here and watched them. I only have a few left."

My reaping is up. They show Jo's name being called, then me stepping forward in her stead. Then CJ is called, and I feel the tears coming again, before I can stop them.

Baby looks at the screen, and he face contorts. She takes a seat next to me, and wraps me in her arms while I cry.

"Why are you watching this alone? You should've come to get me. I would've watched it with you. You don't ever have to do this alone. Not anymore. Jo and I are here."

"I didn't want you guys to watch mine while I was here. I figured I'd go do something else while you guys watched mine. But I know that it's necessary for me to watch it." I explain.

The door opens again, and Jo comes in, three plates full of food on a tray.

"I figured you didn't leave last night." She says after setting the tray down an plopping onto the couch on the side opposite of Baby.

Jo knows me too well. She caught me watching the film from my games and then her reaping. I watched it every night we were on the train. Then we talked strategy for a few hours, and I would go to bed till dinner. Then she and her partner, Tommy, would sleep while I watched tapes again.

I hoped she would make it back, but I wasn't sure if Snow would let her come back. Then in her last year, Baby was chosen.

It was all because of me. He lured me into his enterprise by taking the only people I care about and forcing them into the games. Once they won, they could become one of his whores, or I could.

He knew I would never let them go into it. He wanted only me anyway. So I go to all the lavish parties, and know all the high ups. In exchange, neither of them have to become what I am. Hell, Jo doesn't even know that's what I do. Baby only knows because I couldnt have her thinking that I cheat on her willingly.

I'm brought back to the present when Jo takes a bite of bacon. My stomach rumbles, and I grab a plate and hungrily dig in.

Silence owns the room again, as we sit through the remaining films. I rewatch the ones from last night, just because I don't want to be alone, away from them, knowing that this will be some of our last times together.


	4. Chapter 4

So here's the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it. I decided to skip a few days so that we are closer to actually getting into the arena.

We are going into the arena in two days. I can't believe that these are the last two days I'll get to spend with Baby and Jo in a relatively normal environment and Haymitch Abernathy has decided to call us along with some others I to his chamber to talk.

We finally met The Girl on Fire after taking our chariot ride. The three of us shared an elevator with her and Lover Boy. They were holding hands, just like they are expected to. But Jo and I decided to have a little fun. We decided to strip off our horrendous tree costumes on our way to the elevator and finish once we were inside. The look on the girl's face was completely worth it.

She turned bright red but couldn't stop looking at us, especially Jo. Baby wasn't embarrassed at all, she had the same smirk we both had on her face. Peeta, Lover Boy, didn't seem to care too much. His cheeks were a little pink, but he was still able to hold a conversation with us without too much of a problem.

By the time we got off the elevator we were just able to control ourselves. As soon as the doors closed we burst out laughing. We have to make out own fun in the Capitol in any way we can, even if it is at someone else's expense.

I can't help but think that maybe we should try the naked tactic again whenever Haymitch starts talking. He talks bout his tributes and the possibility of a real rebellion starting. Thats when I start listening.

"Can you cut to the chase please? I have things to do tonight. " I ask, looking at Baby, a slight smile on my lips. Under the scrutiny of other eyes following mine, she has the decency to blush and look at the ground.

"Yes. Of course. My apologies for interrupting whatever you plan to do tonight." Haymitch says sarcastically. "We want a rebellion and now is the time to really push it into gear. Katniss has already started one of sorts, but we need her to live, and she has decided that it is time for us to choose Peeta over her. That's where you guys come in. I want you to keep both of them safe, and in the meantime also figure out a way to break out of the arena. If you can do that, I can bring everyone still alive to District 13. And yes, it does exist. There is a group of rebels there who are willing to shelter all those who are willing to fight."

Immediately everyone starts asking questions. Jo, Baby, Finnick, and I all sit back until the others are done and have left.

"So how do you suppose we gain her trust? She doesn't exactly like the three of us Haymitch." Finnick finally says

"Well you are going to take this" he answers, producing some sort of gold from his pocket. "I want you to be with them from the beginning. I have info, which I have spread to a few of the mentors I know I can trust, that the Arena will have a lot of water. Therefore I think you and Mags, wait where is she? Never mind. You just tell her all this later. I want you to be with them right away."

Finnick examines the item, then slides it on. "Sounds like a plan. If you'll excuse me, I have stuff to take care of."

"Tell Annie hello for us." Baby calls to him. He waves in conformation, and slides out the door.

"I'm guessing you have something special planned for my girls." Baby says

"Yea I do Babydoll. I need your girls. They are crucial in my plan, if you must know. And in return for their full cooperation, I plan on making sure all three of you are on that plane with me personally as we fly to 13."

"What do you need us to do?" Jo asks

"Well first you need to get her to trust you. She wants Wiress and Beetee on her team. I don't know why them out of all of you, but she has specifically asked for them. So the first thing I to bring them to her. Then I trust you can just build a relationship from there."

I look over at Jo and can't help but think about the way she has been looking at Katniss since that night in the elevator. She definitely will jump at the chance to build any sort of relationship with the girl.

"Sweet Pea, can I talk to you alone for a moment please?" Haymitch says as we go to leave.

I sit back down and batch the others go. Baby closes the door behind her after throwing a look at me that almost makes me tell Haymitch I don't care what he has to say, I have other things, but I have a feeling me staying will earn we good girl points. And that will definitely only make things better later.

"If you cooperate, I will keep her safe. No matter what happens in there, you can know that she will be just fine. And if Jo makes it out we will take care of her too. I will take care of all of you." he hands me a drink and I smile in thanks.

"Don't make them fight. It Jo makes it out. Don't force them into fighting. If they want to there will be no stopping them but.."

"I will do my best. That's all I can say at the moment. But as I learn more I will tell Baby and maybe she will find a way to get the info to you. Either way, I will keep her informed as best I can without raising suspicion."

"You really plan on carrying this plan out don't you? And you came up with this all alone? I'm surprised. But I'll do what you say for them. Because truthfully I only care for the girl because Jo likes her. Your boy? I couldn't care less. But you know that. I'll keep up my end and you better keep up yours or I'll find a way to come back and make you regret lying to me."

"I don't doubt you Sweet Pea. If anyone could come back from death, I believe you would be the one to do it. But I hope you won't have to die. In fact, I hope to eliminate any need for ours to die. While I doubt that I can fully stop ours from dying I will try. And I would love to have you fighting on my side throughout this."

I take a sip of my drink, and feel it slide down my throat. Whatever it is it burns a little, but I like it.

"If I make it through this I will fight with you. Enough of this though. I'll probably die in the Arena, so this is starting to get pointless. If you'll excuse me, Baby is waiting for me."


End file.
